


Not a World We Can Survive In

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Zombieland [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim have met up with some familiar friends and all are still trying to survive the Zombie Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a World We Can Survive In

Unease festered in his stomach. This was the first time since being in Garland that he felt so alone. It was unnerving and he didn't like it. Cautiously Jim continued down the hall cursing himself for getting separated from the others. "Spock," he called out to the empty hallway but wasn't surprised when there was no answer.

A door creaked behind him and Jim spun quickly on his heel. Seeing a zombie coming out of a classroom he quickly fired off four consecutive shots from his gun. His aim had gotten better over the last few months but still the first shot ricocheted off the floor. The second and third shot hit the zombie in the leg and chest while the fourth, thankfully, was a kill shot, hitting the zombie in the forehead. The zombie crumpled to the ground and Jim took a deep calming breath before turning around. His hands were shaking. He needed Spock.

Moving through the school was slow work; multiple hallways led back to the same beginning, taking Jim in circles. He checked every classroom to make sure nothing took him by surprise. Heading into the school's auditorium through a side entrance, the door closed behind him with a loud bang. Jim winced at the noise. The area behind the stage was dark, one closet to the side giving off enough illumination that Jim could see the fingers in front of his face but not much else. Moving forward he pulled at the curtain that separated him from center stage.

A bat was swung at his face and Jim reached up to block it instinctively. Clutching the bat in both his hands, he could just make out the familiar bowl cut of its owner.

"Spock," Jim said happily, a smile growing on his face.

But his happiness was quickly spoiled when gross, sticky fingers grabbed Jim's shoulders and pulled him back. His heart rose into his chest as he took an awkward step back into the body behind him. Hot breath ghosted over him before teeth suck into the soft skin at the curve of his neck and shoulder. Jim cried out in pain as the metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose.

 

Bang.

 

Blood squirted in all directions, coating one side of Jim's face. Spock had been quick to shoot the zombie with the gun he kept hidden in the back of his jeans. But he hadn't been quick enough.

Lights suddenly came on all around them. In bewilderment, Jim turned to see Pavel at the switch breaker pressing random buttons. The curtain was pushed further back revealing Leonard and Nyota. Looking at Jim they frowned deeply.

"All that blood the zombie's, kid?" Leonard asked as Jim wiped awkwardly at his face.

"I uh-" Jim stuttered. Spock ripped his shirt and then spat on it before cleaning some of the blood off Jim's neck. Jim flinched when Spock touched the torn flesh. From the other's expressions, Jim knew they could tell the zombie had broken his skin. His neck throbbed in pain.

"Fuck," Leonard said, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

No one said anything else for several seconds before Nyota squared her shoulders and took the gun out of Jim's hand, pointing it at him. Jumping back, Jim's hands went up in defense. "What the hell, Nyota?"

"Look Jim, I like you, a lot. You're a nice guy but you've been bitten so you're dead. I either shoot you now before you change or after. I'd prefer to do it now if you don't mind. That way the rest of us have a chance to get out of this shithole." She gestured to Leonard, Pavel, Hikaru, who had materialized next to his boyfriend, and Spock. Nyota took a slight step forward, ready to shoot but Spock calmly pressed the gun down until it pointed at the floor.

"I will do it Nyota. You four head out. I will stay with him."

"Spock no, Nyota's right. You all should get out of here. Just... do it." Jim straighted his back and closed his eyes. "I'm ready. 

Warm lips touched his clean cheek and Jim's eyes shot open. "Come Jim," Spock took him by the hand. "I hope you get somewhere safe." he called over his shoulder as he pulled Jim towards the stage door. 

Digging his heels down, Jim wrenched his arm free of Spock's grasp. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Go with them!" Spock reached for Jim's arm again but Jim knocked the offered support away. "Get out of here, damnit! You have the chance to keep going." Tears welled up in Jim's eyes. "I want you to leave with them," he said through clenched teeth.

Spock only shook his head. Looking back at his friends Jim could tell they weren't happy by this turn of events but there was nothing they could do. "Why aren't you stopping him?" he spat angrily. "Take him with you!" Pavel leaned his face into Hikaru's shoulder, refusing to look at Jim. Leonard started to move forward but then Nyota touched his arm and he stopped. Then Nyota turned around and headed in the opposite direction. The three men followed her. Turning back to Spock, all of his anger washed out of him and Jim whined, "Please go with them. Please Spock, go with them for me. If you love me at all you'll go with them."

"It is because I love you that I will stay." Neither of them had ever said the words and now that Spock had, Jim couldn't keep the tears that had welled up in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks.

"I love you too."

Spock nodded, a small, sad smile on his face. Then he sat down on the stage floor, his handgun resting on his thigh. Mimicking Spock's actions Jim sat down as well, facing him.

"Why don't you just shoot me?" Jim asked. "You want to see what I look like once I turn?"

"There is no evidence that says you are beyond all doubt, going to change into a zombie."

"How else do you think baby zombies are made?" Jim tried to joke but knew it fell flat. He sighed and slouched forward. His neck still ached but now the pain wasn't located in that one area. Instead the pain radiated down his left arm and side. Even the top of his thigh was beginning to hurt. "Look, Spock, there's not much time. I'm going to die. I can feel it, I know... But you could catch up with the others. I want you to live."

"I have been very happy with you these last few months but I wish I had spoken to you when you first moved in." Spock interrupted. "We could have had more time together but I was shy. Even though I had lived in the building so long, I knew none of my neighbors. You were the first person I wanted to get to know." Jim squirmed at Spock's confession. "I remember you were wearing a gold shirt. It made your eyes look so beautiful."

"You got close enough to me to see my eyes?"

"I passed you on the front porch. You were holding a box of cooking supplies and almost banged me with it. You smiled an apology and then continued past."

"I don't remember that." More tears formed in Jim's eyes and he rubbed at them to keep them at bay.

"It is good then, that I remember for the both of us." Jim nodded and gulped furiously at the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Spock I-" It came over him like a wave, dying. Except it wasn't really dying. In the back of his mind, Jim still existed, a slight flutter in comparison to the tremendous hunger he suddenly felt. Crawling towards Spock, the slight bit of him still recognized the man he loved, recognized the wrongness of his action. He tried to pull himself back but nothing could stop him. Spock didn't even move away.

Blood gushed in his mouth as he bit Spock's neck. Then he felt cold metal at his chin and he was truly dead.

Seconds later another gunshot echoed off the auditorium walls.

Outside, Nyota couldn't stop herself from crying, her icy exterior melting fast. Leonard held her as she cried, her tears wetting his shirt. "It's alright Darlin'. Spock took care of it, he did what he wanted."

"At least now they're still together," Pavel murmured unhappily.

"Come on, Spock gave us the chance to get out of here, so let's go." Hikaru said as he led the way to the nearest exit, his gun ready while Pavel clung to his back like a lost child. Leonard started towards the exit as well but Nyota turned back to the auditorium and opened the door. She could see the two bodies laying on the floor. She was thankful that she couldn't make out any blood from the distance. Stepping just inside she shut all the lights off until everything was dark, except for the closet at the far end. Now it just looked like Spock and Jim were just sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms, and that sat better with her than the sad reality. Turning back to Leonard, she intertwined their fingers and headed outside.


End file.
